Digimon one shots
by Benjyboy
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring various characters from 01, 02 and Tamers. I don't own Digimon.
1. Da Rules

**Hi, this is a collection of oneshots and drabbles that just happen in my little world. I will use a few in my stories and some will just fester into an uncontrollable typhoon of wierd. They will be about various couples, but most will be humour more than anything else.**

**This is a little A/N that should explainwhat happens in here. If you ask nicely, I will do a songfic or oneshot for you, just send in the scenario and I'll get it done at some point. Please review based solely upon the quality of the work, not the pairing, feel free to say 'I love Koumi' or 'I don't really like Taito but...' but this is not about shippings, just dumping ideas.**

**The chapters are marked with the main character(s), genre and which number it is.**

**For example: Davis & Tai Friendship 4 is the fourth chapter that talks about Davis and Tai's friendship, not the fourth overall chapter.**


	2. PataGato Romance 1

**A/N: How do! This is a very special oneshot, dedicated to Lord Pata. It's a PataGato fic especially for you buddy!**

**Pairings: PataGato, light DaiKari.**

**Anyway, I went off of PataGato, and writing this is how I can determine if I still support it. Let's see...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, nei ontgin, nirea ez, I don't own this!**

Patamon woke unwillingly. If it weren't for the cold draught from outside, he would have slept the morning through. As it was, he tried to stand.

Emphasis on _tried_.

Strong, furry paws prevented him from rising to his feet.

"Gatomon!" Patamon yelled for fourth time that week. An excellent achievement considering it was only Tuesday.

"Hmm?" Gatomon mumbled sleepily.

"Gatomon, why are you in my bed again?" Patamon continued.

"Woz... What? Oh, hi Patamon, why're you in my bed?" Gatomon asked, confused in her half awake state.

"It's my bed!" Patamon yelled, trying desperately to escape the enforced hug.

Gatomon released him, realizing she had held on for too long.

"Sorry, I think Kari's right..." Gatomon said.

"Right about what?" Patamon asked. Ever since Kari took up psychology she had tried to apply it to Digimon. She was worryingly accurate.

"She said my solitude was seeking to be sated, and that my behaviour recently is freudian. Apparently, I sleep walk when my subconcious is ill-at-ease. What does that even mean?" Gatomon said trying to piece together what Kari had told her.

"Aaaah." Patamon said, using his front-right paw to stroke an imaginary beard.

"Well?" Gatomon asked of the bat Digimon.

"It means, my freudian feline, that..." Here Patamon dragged out a dramatic pause. "We should go and see Kari." He finished lamely.

Gatomon only sweat-dropped.

"Or, we could try and sate your solitude..." He added.

"How could we do that?" Gatomon asked, dreading the answer.

"What are you lonely for?" Patamon asked.

A small grumble answered.

"Breakfast." Gatomon deadpanned.

"Alrighty then!" Patamon declared childishly.

After TK's mother supplied them with a toasted sandwich each, they returned to trying to find out why Gatomon was sleep walking, this time in the sitting room on the red leather couch.

They talked about her time in service to Myotismon, her time spent with them in the confrontation with the Dark Masters, and her time at home. Gatomon even accidentally called Kari's parent 'Mum and Dad', but they couldn't figure out why she was lonely.

"Maybe we're going about this wrong, why do you think _I _can solve you loneliness?" Patamon asked.

The sound of the door being tapped on alerted the duo to a visitor. They heard TK's mother answer the door and usher someone out of the cold and in to the hall. The DigiDuo hid behind the couch until they saw it was Davis and Kari, hand-in-hand.

"Oh, hi guys." Patamon greeted the young couple.

"Hi you two." Kari said with a smile. "Still trying to solve the-"

"NO!" Gatomon shouted before clapping her hands over her mouth.

Kari grinned while Davis settled for snickering at Gatomon's outburst.

"Wait," Patamon started to talk to Kari. "You know what's wrong with Gatomon?"

"Yep." Kari said with a little pride.

"Please don't tell him." Gatomon begged of Kari.

"No, I need to know, that way I get my bed back!"

"For a little bit." Davis chuckled.

"You told him!" Gatomon screeched.

"Yep." Kari answered.

"Told him what?" Patamon asked the others.

"Doesn't matter." Gatomon said grumpily.

"You haven't told him!" Kari asked, feigning surprise.

"No." Gatomon hissed.

"Well, we'll have to tell him, won't we?" Davis teased.

"No!" Gatomon shouted, leaping to stop Davis' revelation. The feline was caught easily and spun to face Patamon, she was then held like a teddy bear, Davis cosolidated her humiliation by blowing a light breath down her ear, much to her displeasure.

"Pfft!" Davis laughed as Gatomon shook her head wildly.

"Anyway, Gatomon's lonely because she likes someone." Kari told Patamon.

"Who?" Patamon asked.

"Well, she sleeps near him a lot, she pretends that it doesn't happen and she says that they're only friends." Kari said, listing off points on her fingers.

"..." Patamon looked confused.

"You've got your clues." Kari said, sweat-dropping.

"Oh for the love of- It's you batfink!" Davis yelled, disbelieving his naieve friend.

"Me?" Patamon asked, bewildered.

"Yep." Kari affirmed, glaring at Davis.

"ME?" He asked again.

"Yes." Davis confirmed, cowering away from Kari's ire.

"ME!" Patamon smiled.

"Yeah." Gatomon sighed, embarassed.

Patamon didn't respond immediately. He took a deep, calming breath, before flapping up to Gatomon.

"Would you like to go out some time?" Patamon asked.

Gatomon shifted her head forward and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Sure, I'd be glad to." Gatomon said, blushing madly.

"Well, you won't be lonely anymore." Kari smiled.

**A/N: Well, I don't really feel any better toward PataGato. But I can write it. I'll be doing a few of these, but not too many. Anyway Lord Pata, here you go...**


	3. Veemon Patamon Friendship Humour

**A/N: I've got another oneshot! Yay!**

**I don't own any recognizable stuff.**

Seven days after Ken joined the other DigiDestined, in the computer labs, while Cody and Joe were talking about a new flavour of milkshake they had tried, something momentous happened.

No! Momentous is the wrong word! More like: once-in-a-lifetime-end-of-the-world-unlikely happened.

Davis' jaw dropped, Kari choked on a mouthful of water, Ken's eyes nearly imploded from the sheer level of awesome.

Veemon and Patamon entered the room dressed as the MIB.

Complete with a flashy-forgetty stick.

Patamon wore shades, balancing them on his nose and wings. Veemon's were a little awkward, but they worked. They both wore their suits neatly, looking distinctly epic.

"What. The. F-" Davis began.

"Frak." TK put in, covering the curse.

"I'm afraid that we need to clea the area to look for termites ladies and gentlemen. If you could please use the nearest exit." Veemon said, not even grinning.

"What? Why are you guys wearing that?" Yolei asked, staring.

"That's a need-to-know, ma'am." Patamon answered. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You're adorable!" Mimi squeed before leaping to hug the pair.

In an instant Veemon whipped out the flashy-forgetty sick and zapped Mimi.

"You do not think we're adorable, you can't stand suits of any kind. You now have to leave for an urgent dentists appointment." Veemon told the rapidly blinking Mimi.

"Ugh! How tacky, black suits. Only Will Smith would be caught dead like that!" Mimi told the pair of Digimon.

"Wait! These really work!" Patamon and Veemon exclaimed excitedly.

"Pfft! No!" Mimi replied before glomping the Digimon In Black.

No one spoke for several seconds.

"What. The. F-" Began TK.

"Fuck." Finished Davis.

**A/N: I agree with Davis and TK. What the hell was that? I dunno...**

**Anywizzle, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Davis and TK Shame, Friendship

**A/N: This ones a bit of TKxDavis, I don't normally do songfics, but it is more about the fact there aren't many Davis/TK friendship fics. If you squint there may be a little bit of DavisxTK.**

**This is a songfic, the song is 'Shame' by Robbie Williams and Gary Barlow. **

**The song's a duet, so for ease it'll be in script format there. I'm not very good at these.**

**I don't own anything. **

"You two are entering the talent show?" Kari asked a little shocked. Davis _never _worked with TK.

"Yeah." Davis replied, shortly.

"Uhuh, we can't wait." TK said a bit unsure.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kari asked again.

"You'll see..." Davis said to her.

"So... Davis, Halo, my place?" TK asked.

"Sure!" Davis responded enthusiastically.

**Two Days Later, Odaiba High School Talent Contest**

"Next up," The announcer called out. "TK and Davis!"

On the stage was a fake bar with empty glasses on it. Then the music started. A guitar started playing gently, Davis came out wearing jeans and a pastel shirt.

**Davis**- There's three versions of this story; mine, yours and then the truth.

TK walked out wearing similar clothes, but with a more casual look because the top buttton of his shirt was undone.

**TK**- And we can put it down to circumstance, our childhood and our youth.

**Davis**- Out of some sentimental gain I wanted you to feel my pain, but it came back return to sender.

**TK**- I read your mind and tried to call, my tears could fill the Albert Hall, is this the sound of sweet surrender?

The duo looked at each other with an odd look in their eyes, Davis' eyes were filled with unshed tears.

**Davis and TK**- What a shame we never listened, I told you through the television, and all that went away was the price we paid. People spend a life time this way. Oh what a shame.

Davis and TK proceeded to sit down on two stools behind the long wooden bar. They started singing again, this time looking like they were chatting at the bar.

**Davis**- So I got busy throwing everybody else underneath the bus.

**TK**- And with your poster 30 foot high at the back of Toys-R-Us.

**Davis and TK**- I wrote a letter in my mind, but the words were so unkind,

**Davis**- About a man I can't remember.

**Davis and TK- **I don't recall the reasons why, I must have meant them at the time,

**TK- **Is this the sound of sweet surrender?

The pair stood again, facing each other. Davis unclasped the top button of his shirt.

**Davis and TK**- What a shame we never listened, I told you through the television, and all that went away was the price we paid. People spend a life time this way. Oh what a shame. Words come easy when they're true. Words come easy when they're true.

The pair clasped hands, and began to dance together, seeming very happy.

**Both-** So I got busy throwing everybody underneath the bus, and with your poster 30 foot high at the back of Toys-R-Us. Now we can put it down to circumstance, our childhood then our youth. What a shame we never listened, I told you through the television, and all that went away was the price we paid. People spend a life time this way.

**Davis-** And that's how they stay.

**TK-** People spend a lifetime this way.

**Both- **Oh what a shame. What a shame...

The music began tapering off as the pair disengaged from their rhythmic swaying. They stayed near one another as they left the stage. The rest of the show finished without event.

As the last act filed off, the winners were declared. A ventriloquist came up and collected the trophy.

**In the computer lab**

"You guys were really good!" Kari said to them as they entered the lab.

"Thanks." The pair responded in sync.

"So, why _did _you work together?" Tai asked with a sly grin.

"We both needed extra credit in music." Tk answered.

"I still think we shouldn't have chosen that song though." Davis said, more to TK than anyone else.

"Well, what song should we have done?" TK asked Davis.

"Any song!" Davis half yelled at TK.

"You chose the practice hours, I chose the song. That was the deal." TK replied.

"Yeah, but half the student population think we're dating!" Davis said, exasperated.

"Please." TK snorted.

"I know, I'm so out-of-your-league it's not even funny." Davis finally deadpanned.

"Ladies, please. Let's just agree that you're both the prettiest." Kari interjected.

The pair fell silent at Kari's 'subtle' discussion closer, while the other DigiDestined snickered at the pair.

"So... Davis, Halo at my place?" TK asked.

"Sure." Davis said, already heading for the door, away from the other chuckling DigiDestined.

**So, there you have it. Just before I go, a quick question. Why does no-one write friend/family fics? They are just as important as the romantic ones and are sorely needed.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	5. RenaKato Romanc Friendship

**A/N: Yeah! I'm back! WOOT WOOT!**

**I do not own this. **

**Warning: *Pirate voice* Argh! RenaKato ahoy Cap'n!**

Renamon was resting in a tree, the new, fresh green leaves filled her nose with the aromas of new life and verdant spring. The season of rebirth was here and life awoke to the warm sun and light showers that blessed Japan.

Renamon was very happy today. She had just watched the brand new 'The Walking Dead' with Rika, she had used Terriermon's ears to suspend him from a pole for revenge for a prank, and she had been asked out by the one person she wanted to notice her, they would be going later today to the park.

_Takato..._ Renamon thought of the baker's son fondly. She couldn't help but adore his childish behaviour, his innocence and sweetness. But her favourite part of the tamer was the hugs.

Each one was so comfortable. Renamon loved the sensation of his arms being around her, of the tender affection that seemed to flood her being. It felt like being in a warm bath.

To give you a clue as to how good they were, she felt all that after just one hug.

But could she say this?

No, she had a reputation to maintain. Perhaps she could learn to give very good hugs as well, that way Takato would ask her for hugs instead. That would mean that she would look like a teddy bear though...

Renamon shook her head before heading down to the kitchen of the Nonaka residence. There she saw Mrs. Nonaka, rolling dough out on the counter. Mrs. Nonaka always knew how to solve problems like this, so maybe she could ask her.

"Mrs. Nonaka, I have a problem." Renamon said in her quiet voice.

"What's the problem, Renamon?" Asked the older woman, a kind smile gracing her features.

"I've got a date later, and well, um... I really like hugging him..." Renamon stated, feeling a bit silly.

"Oh, you poor dear, enjoying hugs and what-not!" Mrs. Nonaka laughed.

"No... I mean I like hugging him, but I don't want people to think I'm weak." Renamon explained, a pink mist showing on her cheeks.

"Well, does it really matter about that? If you enjoy something you should make the most of it." Mrs. Nonaka answered.

"I know, that's why I was going to try to make him hug me..." Renamon replied, growing more comfortable with the discussion.

"Well, that could send the wrong message, he might think you don't like him." Mrs. Nonaka warned the vulpine Digimon.

"What should I do then?" Renamon asked, hoping for an answer.

"You could try telling you like him hugging you but you don't want to look weak. If he is a good boyfriend then he'll understand." Mrs. Nonaka advised.

"I suppose I could try that..." Renamon compromised, a blush reaching her fur-clad cheeks once more.

**Time-skip: 2 Hours later, at the park.**

"Hi, Renamon!" Takato said with a grin. He wore his usual clothes, but he smelt delicious, like a loaf of freshly baked bread. He was carrying a large wicker basket, that seemed quite heavy.

"Hello Takato." Renamon replied curtly. She extended her hand to take the basket. Takato had to carry it in two hands, she could lift it easily with one.

"Thanks Renamon, your really strong." Takato said with a smile.

"Thank you. Takato, there is something I need to talk to you about." Renamon said, unaware of how that sounded.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Takato said, his smile gone.

"I really like your hugs, but I don't want people to think I'm getting weak." Renamon said quietly, setting down a thin blanket on the ground.

"Okay. What?" Takato asked, confusion etched into his features.

"It's hard to expain," Renamon began. "I do enjoy your hugs, but I'm worried about people seeing me as weak, so, I thought you could hug me, instead of me initiating the hugs."

"Right. One quick question."Takato stated.

"What is it?" Renamon asked.

"Why do you want to look strong for others?" Takato quested.

"If other Digimon thought I was weak they would get bolder and attack more often." Renamon explained.

Takato raised a hand to his chin for a moment, pretending to consider the request.

"Hmm... OK, but only if you help me deliver this order, because I'm running late." Takato answered, a large and cheeky grin on his face.

Renamon smiled slightly at the Tamer's antics.

"Very well, shall we?" Renamon asked, a soft smile reaching her face.

"Sure." Takato answered, placing himself to hug Renamon.

The two proceeded to walk away, in mid-hug.

**A/N: Even I don't know what that was. I like RenaKato though, it's easier to do than most.**


End file.
